With the spread of radio communication systems such as mobile communication systems, higher performance of a transceiver has been demanded. Particularly, among such higher performance of a transmitter, low power consumption and low distortion have been demanded. In addition, among such another higher performance of a transmitter, an increase in data communication speed has been demanded.
As a related technology, with regard to a transmitter which includes a plurality of transmission paths and in which frequency bands of radio frequency (RF) signals in outputs of the transmission paths are different from each other, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 disclose a technology of correcting distortion of signals in the outputs of transmission paths.
As a related technology, Patent Document 3 discloses a technology of correcting distortion of signals in outputs of transmission paths of a transmitter using a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) transmission technology, and of reducing a circuit scale in the transmitter.